You Are My Destiny
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Blaze acts very mysterious one day and Roller Brawl is determined to find out why. Done as a request for robotman25.


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, and Viola, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel, Crystal, and Autumn.**

 **A/N: The title of this story was inspired by the song "Shut Up And Dance" by Walk The Moon. If you haven't heard that song yet, you should. It's an amazing love song! :)**

* * *

 **You Are My Destiny**

"Why is he acting so mysterious?" Roller Brawl asked herself as she marched through the Academy library. Usually, she would skate, but she had left her skates in her room after leaving in a huff because Blaze was being mysterious and it was honestly getting a bit on her nerves.

Rachel, who was in the library picking out a book to read, saw the upset look on her friend's face. "Roller?" She called, getting her attention. "What's going on? You look like everyone's been whispering about a secret and not letting you in on it."

"That is exactly how I feel right now!" The Undead Skater said in exasperation, making the Tech Portal Master almost jump out of her skin.

"That bad, huh?" She asked.

Roller sighed. "Blaze is acting really mysterious and it's getting on my nerves," the skater said. "I can't think about anything else other than why he's being so mysterious."

"To the point that you decided to forgo your roller blades?" Rachel asked, noticing her friend's socked feet.

Looking curious, the pink-haired vampire looked down and then looked sheepish. "Whoops, guess I was a little preoccupied," she admitted before looking at Rachel. "Rachel, do you know why Blaze is acting so mysterious?"

The Tech Portal Master chuckled. "Honey, Blaze is always mysterious," she said jokingly before becoming serious. "But for the sake of curiosity, what do you mean by mysterious?"

"Like he's being really secretive and won't tell me anything, not even where he's going," Roller said. "It's kind of scaring me a little."

"Hmm," Rachel hummed thoughtfully. "Well, perhaps he's working on something and doesn't want anyone to see."

"But what?" The vampire asked. "He always tells me what's going on."

The blonde-haired girl grew thoughtful again. "Well, knowing Blaze, he has a good reason for everything," she said. "So, why don't you join me and Crystal for a girl's day? You can bring Flare and Viola along and my daughter Autumn can come too."

Roller Brawl looked thoughtful. "You sure you don't mind if the girls come?" She asked.

Rachel smiled. "It's not a girl's day if it's just one girl," she said with a grin, making her friend laugh and agree. She headed for her room to get her roller skates and pick up the girls.

"Blaze, the girls and I are heading out with Rachel, Crystal, and Autumn," she said to the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master.

"Okay, have fun, my beautiful rose," he said with a smile.

"See you soon, my flaming fire," she replied, also smiling as she had a perfect idea to get Blaze to stop being so secretive to her.

* * *

A shopping center had opened up in one of the major towns and had a mall just like in the human world, so that was where Rachel and Roller took the girls. It had a playhouse for the kids and a ton of stores. "Wow," Rachel said. "This is bigger than some of the malls I've ever been too."

"Look at all the stores," Roller said with a smile.

They were soon shopping and in some stores, there was someone who would be doing story time with the children and so Crystal, Autumn, and Flare would join them while taking turns holding Viola while Rachel and Roller shopped.

The vampire found a silk nightgown that was a lovely blue color and she held it up to herself. "What do you think, Rach?" She asked.

Rachel smiled. "Blaze's jaw will hit the floor," she said. "And if it doesn't, you tell me and I'll make sure it does."

Roller Brawl giggled as she bought the nightgown and Rachel found some shirts before they picked up the younger girls and headed out to another store.

By the time they had gone through the whole mall, the two women had at least twelve bags in their hands and Crystal carried a few smaller bags as did Flare and Autumn while Roller held Viola. "Well, what do you say we hurry home with our treasures and enjoy them?" The skater asked.

"That sounds great," Rachel said as they went to a teleport pad and soon teleported back to the Academy. Magna Charge came up and helped with some of the bags and soon they were in Rachel's room and showing off what they had found.

"Oh, Roller, Blaze was looking for you a little while ago," Magna Charge said.

"He was?" Roller Brawl asked.

The Ultron nodded. "He even asked if Rachel and I would watch the girls tonight."

"Of course we will," Rachel said instantly. "We'll make it a sleepover for the kids."

The kids cheered happily as they knew that meant they would get to stay up a bit past their bedtimes. Roller smiled. "Okay," she said before looking at her oldest daughter. "You be a good girl for Auntie Rachel and Uncle Manga Charge, Flare," she said in a firm, but gentle voice.

"Yes, Mommy," the little girl promised.

Roller kissed both her daughters' foreheads. "Mommy and Daddy will see you both in the morning," she said and headed out to find Blaze, taking her shopping bags with her and slipping into the room before getting an idea and seeing Spyro walk by. "Oh, Spyro, could you do me a favor and let Blaze know I'm in our room and waiting for him?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure thing, Roller," he said, flying off to find the male Portal Master.

Slipping back into her room, Roller decided to take a shower and put on her new nightgown while she waited for Blaze.

Blaze entered the room. "Roller?" He called out curiously, but then heard the water running. "Ah, good," he said to himself and quickly got to work, setting up candles, fragrant rose petals, some sparkling juice, and some cheese and crackers. Perfect for a nice, romantic night.

Finishing her shower, Roller dried off and got into her new blue silk nightgown. "Blaze? Are you there, my flaming fire?" She called out sweetly, her insides dancing at the thought of driving her husband crazy in her new nightgown.

"I'm here, my beautiful rose," she heard him call out, his voice going deep. "Why don't you come out and come to bed?"

She giggled. "Here I come," she said and stepped out of the bathroom, stopping when she saw the lit candles, the food, and smelled a fragrant smell before feeling something at her feet and seeing rose petals on the floor. "Wow," she said.

"Wow," she heard Blaze say and turned to see that his eyes were wide and he was drinking in the sight of her in the silk nightgown. She giggled and sauntered over to him.

"What do you think?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled at her and beckoned her with a finger. "Come on over and I'll tell you," he said in a teasing voice, making her giggle as she got on the bed and they shared a loving kiss. She then glanced around.

"Is this why you were being so secretive earlier?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "I wanted to surprise you with a special night for just the two of us, but it was a little hard with you in the room."

She giggled. "You could have told me you were busy and wanted some time alone," she said.

"Ah, but I didn't want to do that, but when you said you were going with Rachel and the girls for a girl's day, that gave me the time to work on this for tonight."

Roller giggled again. "Oh, you are the best, Blaze," she said, kissing him before they dug into the food and sparkling juice before looking at each other with love in their eyes.

"You are my destiny, Roller Brawl," he said to her.

She smiled up at him. "Dance with me, my flaming fire?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck while giving him a look that told him exactly what she wanted.

"Anything for you, my beautiful rose," he said, kissing her as he turned the lights down and they got lost in the covers and in each other's eyes.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
